This invention relates to devices and methods for safeguarding weapons and more particularly to safeguarding and protecting handguns from unauthorized access while preserving ease of access by authorized individual(s).
Cabinets providing safeguards and protection for weapons including guns have heretofore been proposed. Typically, such cabinets have included provision for locking so as to prevent access by unauthorized persons such as children. Where small weapons such as handguns are involved, such cabinets have included constructions such as wall safes. Illustrative of the latter is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,934 which was granted to Larry A. Dombrowski et al on Dec. 24, 1996.
Other proposals have been made for compact safes in which small items might be stored. Illustrative of these are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,424 granted to Manuel F. de Palau on Oct. 30, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,652 granted to granted to Steven H. Hoffman on Apr. 18, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,470 granted to Alvin R. Williams et al. on Aug. 16, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,935 granted to Lawrence R. Link on Feb. 1, 1983.
Although such proposals have addressed selected problems encountered in storing and protecting valuables, there yet have remain unresolved drawbacks to their use in home environments. Thus, among other problems, there have continued to be disadvantages with use of mechanical locking devices in situations in which quick (e.g., emergency) access to items such as handguns is needed. In such situations, for example, keys to mechanical locks may not be immediately available; or lock combinations may be forgotten or require significant amounts of time for use. Moreover, there may arise occasions in which time used for opening a safe may not permit separately sending an alarm to appropriate law enforcement agencies. Accordingly, there has continued to be a need for an improved wall safe-like construction that provides for rapid opening while concurrently sending electronic indicia to other locations (e.g., appropriate authorities).
The improved devices and methods according to the invention hereof include simple and cost effective features that ameliorate adverse conditions and characteristics heretofore associated with prior use and conditions. Thus, in accordance with the preferred embodiment hereof, a touch pad is provided on an exterior surface for entering a multi-digit code for normally unlocking the weapons security safe, while such code or an optional alternate or additional code may be made effective to activate the panic mode of a security system and/or automatically signal law enforcement or other designated authorities.
The weapons safe according to the invention hereof is simple in construction and includes pegs that may be custom positioned to conform with geometries of weapons (e.g., guns such as handguns) intended for storage/protection.
It is one general object of the invention to improve protection and access to weapons.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate firearm safety while providing quick access to stored weapons.
It is yet another object of the invention to reduce cost and complexity of protecting and storing weapons.
It is yet another object of the invention to improve rapidity of response to weapons-related emergencies by law enforcement personnel.
Accordingly, in accordance with one feature of the invention, a weapons protection wall safe is fitted on a front exterior surface with a touch activated multi-digit key pad for rapid entry of a multi-digit code for unlocking the safe, thereby facilitating rapid unlocking as in an emergency.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the touch-activated key pad includes an option for changing its unlocking code, thereby contributing to its versatility and effectiveness.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the touch-activated key pad includes an option for simultaneous unlocking and activating attendant panic mode equipment, thus contributing to its effectiveness in use.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the weapons protection wall safe is optionally fitted with movable pegs, thus permitting customization of the interior support to specific geometries of weapons intended to be stored therein.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, provision is made for supplying operating power for the lock from either a conventional alternating current power source, a replaceable battery, or both, thus enhancing dependability.
In accordance with yet one further feature of the invention, the weapons protection wall safe may be fastened into a conventional wall with adjustable brackets, thus facilitating its use and adaptability to installations with wall studs having varying spacings.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, by way of example of a preferred embodiment, with reference to the drawing.